Ranch Hand
by LadyVortice
Summary: LeChella Horse Ranch is low on staff and rich kid Edward Cullen wants the job. Will Bella be able to focus on work or fall head over hooves for him? All human no vamps no wolves
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Ranch Hand.**

 **A/N Real quick I just wanted to say that this story is inspired by one I read a few years ago and have been trying to find but can't. All credit goes to them.**

I was humming to myself while scrubbing dirt off my favorite horse, Charlotte. She's a gorgeous pale/beige/gold like Andalusian horse with deep blonde hair and is - no pun intended - healthy as a horse. As I started gently scrubbing up the back of her neck and onto her head she started to squeeze her eyes shut and turn her head away from me.

"It's okay Charlie." Charlie is my nickname for her. "Shh it's okay. See? It's not even in your eyes." I said softly while grabbing my bucket of warm water and lightly pouring it down her neck rinsing off the suds. Just then I heard my phone go off. I sighed and put down my sponge and bucket and climbed off my step-stool as Charlie began to shake the water off her making me giggle.

I picked up my phone to see who was calling. " _Dad"_. I hit "answer" and put the phone to ear. "Hey dad!" I said trying to wipe the water and suds off my hands.

"Hey Bells. Listen, I know this is on short notice but there's this kid, Edward, who's really interested in working here. And you know how much we could use the help with cleaning the stalls and handling stock orders. He's 1 year older than you - 28 - and agreed to stop by at 6pm tonight." What?! Why is he just now telling me about this? He could've talked to me before arranging anything. Then again I guess we _could_ use the help considering that at the moment it's just my dad Charlie, my sister Angela, and I.

I sighed. "Fine. But next time consult me first maybe?" I said a tad hurt. I could he was smiling as he spoke. "Thanks Bell's and I will I promise i'm sorry." Smiling I said, "Alright thanks and I gotta go. I'm trying to wash Charlotte before it gets any colder and she's starting to get fussy." I said looking over at Charlotte who's shivering and trying to pull away from her rope that was tied up to a piece of wood that was connected to her stall. "Alright I'll let you go. Love you lots kiddo." He said in his signature gruff voice. "Love you too daddy." I said before hanging up. I looked down at my phone to check the time. _"4:43"_. Ugh. I quickly finished washing down Charlie and put her in stall and kissed her forehead before heading back to the house.

After I washed up and found a red and black flannel, some jeans, my black cowgirl boots and put my hair up in a messy ponytail with a few strands on the sides of my face, I went downstairs where my father was waiting.

Charlie was a relatively quiet man. He kept to himself a lot but had a heart of pure unscratched gold. He took me in about 10 years ago when I was 17 when my mom and her boyfriend got in a horrific car accident and died instantly. It was by far the worst thing I have ever went through and Charlie has been there for me every single step of the way and together we opened up "LeChella Horse Ranch" with the help of my 22 year old sister. The ranch is about 30 minutes outside of Forks Washington on 60 acres of lush green hills.

Charlie was sitting down watching some football game that I couldn't care less about. I walked over to the kitchen to see the time. _5:50_. I sighed. _10 minutes…_ I thought to myself suddenly nervous.

I walked over to where Charlie was and sat down next to him trying to make small talk about nothing. About 10 minutes went by and we heard a knock on the door. Here we go. Charlie got up and went to answer the door while I straightened out my clothes. When I looked over I almost died of shock. There he was - Edward - wearing clothes far too nice to be working on a farm in. A very nice black button down dress shirt, grey pants and shiny black shoes. I scoffed to myself. This is gonna be fun.

I got up and went over to shake 's hand and when we shook hands I noticed how his hand fit into mine. It was like wet cement pouring over my hands and covering every inch and space on my fingers. I realized I was staring and I looked up at him to see him smiling a crooked yet sexy smile at me.

"Hello." He said, his voice smooth as silk and soft as velvet. "I'm Edward Cullen"

 **A/N CLIFFHANGER! I'm sorry I just had to I love dramatic cliffhangers like that. Tell me what you guys think so far! Was it too detailed? Anything you guys want me to add in the next chapter? Let me know ! Also It was kind of short but i'll try to make the chapters longer 3**


	2. Too much

**Chapter 2: Too much**

 **A/N I guess I forgot to say this in the first chapter but I do not own twilight.**

Oh my Good Lord above. He has messy bronze hair that you wanna mess up even more, pale clear skin that is strangely attractive, gold - no topaz eyes that you could stare into for hours, and that crooked smile is simply pantydropping. As I'm thinking all of this I realize i'm staring at him with my mouth open and quickly close it blushing _hard_. He chuckles but doesn't say anything for a minute.

"Pleasure to meet you both." He said not even looking at Charlie. I nodded my head like an idiot unable to form a proper sentence. Charlie cleared his making us both look at him.

"Well now that that's over with, Edward! Why don't you come take a seat so we can begin?" He said eagerly. Edward nodded and followed Charlie to the living room where Edward sat in the recliner and dad and I on the sofa.

"Well first question." Charlie started, "Why do you wanna work for us?" He asked in a slightly dramatically suspicious tone. Oh God. Edward smiled.

"I've seen the kind of horses you have on your website and your clean workplace and saw how you posted saying you needed an extra pair of hands with a few basic things like making and handling orders and cleaning stalls. Also, when I was younger I use to help out at my mother Esme's cousins farm." He said before looking between dad and I. I rolled my eyes. What'd he do? Feed goats and cows? Ride the horses?.

Charlie nodded. "Well Bella, he seems like an okay fit." Already? He asked one question. One fucking question.

"I guess." I said annoyed. Doucheward probably won't last a week. Edward cleared his throat and dad and I looked at him.

"When can I start?" He asked, flashing his crooked smile once again. Ugh.

"Well" Charlie started, stunned. "When are you free?".

"Now." Edward said smiling. Charlie and I looked at each other. He was obviously happy to have someone so eager to help us. And I'm not gonna ruin his happiness. Fuckward dismissed himself and went out to get his stuff from his car. I hope he has something in there besides dress shirts and skinny jeans. A moment later he came back with a decent sized suitcase and duffle bag. What the hell? How long was he staying? I looked at my dad with wide eyes. Was this permanent? Like I said, a week. I give him a week.

"Bella why don't you show him where he'll be staying?" Charlie asked with a smile. I groaned internally, but bit my lip from saying anything.

I nodded and signaled for fuckward to follow me. We walked about a mile from the house to a small trailer.

"Well, home sweet home." I said giving him the rusted key that was once a shiny gold color but now a rough textured penny colored key.. He took it and smiled at me. I forced myself to smile back.

"I should probably unpack." I nodded and turned to leave. "Can't wait to work for you and your father." I stopped and turned to look back at him.

"Yeah." I said before turning back around and walking back to the house so change and go to bed seeing it's getting pretty dark.

I walked up the steps to our small old house and opened the door. When I walked in I wasn't shocked to see Charlie sitting in front of the tv with a slice of pizza and a beer.

"Hey Bells, what do you think?". I scoffed and pulled my hair out of my ponytail that was starting to come loose anyways and sat down next to him on our loveseat. "He's fine." I said kicking off my boots. Charlie paused the the game he was watching to look at me.

"You don't sound too excited about him." He said sounding a little upset. I sighed.

"I just don't think he's the right fit you know? He's too...much I guess." I said laughing near the end. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Too much?" He asked in disbelief. "How so?".

"He's rich. He should be a famous surgeon or lawyer or travel around the world. Not work on a farm." I said quietly.

"Well if it's what he wants to do then-" He started before I cut him off. "I know I know but it's just kinda strange." I said louder. "I'm going to bed." I sighed before getting up and grabbing my boots.

"Alright...night Bells." He said clearly not too happy about what I said. I couldn't help it. Rich kids just don't work for people like us. I shook my head as I walked up the stairs and into my room. I threw my boots down by my dresser and opened the second drawer on it and grabbed a pair of light blue cotton short shorts and a white tank top to sleep in. I quickly stripped of my day clothes and put on the tank top and shorts.

I climbed into bed and dozed off after a few .

 **A/N Sorry that's all. It's not a very good chapter I know I know but I just can't seem to focus recently. By the way, I may change up the storyline a little bit later to make the plot a bit more "juicy" haha. If you have any suggestions please tell me them in the comments love ya 3**


End file.
